Jeremy Cates
Jeremy Cates is a hunter that had met both John and Dean Winchester during Sam's time at Stanford. He was a confident and effective hunter until his confidence and spirit were broken by Abaddon. He has since entered into an alliance with the members of Michael's Battalion. Background When Jeremy was 18, he had gone on a hiking trip with his father. The two of them had been attacked by something which ended up hurting him and mauling his father to death. Jeremy told the rangers that a monster had attacked them but they just assumed that he was suffering from trauma and ruled the attack a bear mauling. The event made Jeremy dig into what happened which eventually led to him becoming a hunter. Season 9 Jeremy was on a hunt for a lone vampire that was hunting in a poor part of a city. Abaddon had started to crack down on hunters as a starting point in drawing both attention and support from Hell to support her over Crowley. Abaddon found Jeremy after he killed the vampire and she had him captured. Jeremy was then suspended in an empty warehouse where Abaddon then asked him for the whereabouts of the Winchesters. Jeremy refused and told her that he wouldn't talk no matter what she did to him. Abaddon laughed at his bravado and told him that it wasn't him that she would be doing anything to. Jeremy didn't understand until she revealed that she brought innocent people from the street and then proceded to carve and torture them in front of him. Jeremy was gagged and forced to watch every moment of the first one being tortured in horrified tears. Jeremy gave her Dean's number and then set up a meeting place. The brothers managed to save him but he parted from them, in silence and visibly broken. Season 10 Jeremy was haunted by his experience with Abaddon and has fallen into a drunken slump. He was holed up in his home when it was laid siege to. At the start, he thought it might be a demon or monster but was surprised to see that it was the police. The police knew how to look in his home for his cache of weapons and secret compartments. He was soon approached by Victor Morales who knew exactly who and what he was. He told him that he was there because he was after Dean Winchester. He was being taken into federal custody under Victor's supervision. On the way to a separate location, Victor went and told Jeremy that he knew of what happened with his father and how it led to him becoming a hunter. Jeremy wondered what it was that Victor wanted with him but before he could get answers, they had arrived at where they were going. Jeremy saw that it was an old and condemned shipyard. He was placed along with other hunters that were captured by Michael's Battalion. Victor explained that he had gathered them because he wished to give them a proposal. The Battalion would let them go, as well as offer some protection from the law, if they all stayed away from affairs involving angels and demons. The hunters were to focus on monsters and spirits but leave demonic and angelic signs to them. Jeremy was initially against it, especially when they also told them they were after the Winchesters. However, Jeremy began to change his mind when he learned the full extent of Sam and Dean's actions in the Apocalypse and all the events that followed. Victor called them monsters which seemed to harden Jeremy and he was the first to accept the deal. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The End (Again) series